The present invention relates, in general, to fluid quick connectors which couple mating connector components.
Snap-fit or quick connectors are employed in a wide range of applications, particularly, for joining fluid carrying conduits in automotive and industrial application. Such quick connectors utilize retainers or locking elements for securing a first connector component, such as a tubular conduit, within a complimentary bore of a second connector component or housing. Such retainers are typically of either the axially-displaceable or radially-displaceable type. The terms “axially-displaceable” or “radially-displaceable” are taken relative to the axial bore through the first component.
In a typical quick connector with an axially displaceable, retainer, the retainer is mounted within a bore in a housing of one connector component. The retainer has a plurality of radially and angularly extending legs which extend inwardly toward the axial center line of the bore in the housing. A tube or conduit to be sealingly mounted in the bore in the housing includes a radially upset portion or flange which abuts an inner peripheral surface of the retainer legs. Seal and spacer members as well as a bearing or top hat are typically mounted in the bore ahead of the retainer to form a seal between the housing and the end form of the tube when the end form is lockingly engaged with the retainer legs.
Radially displaceable retainers are also known in which the retainer is radially displaceable through aligned bores or apertures formed transversely to the main throughbore in the housing. The radially displaceable retainer is typically provided with a pair of depending legs which are sized and positioned to slip behind the radially upset portion or flange on the conduit only when the conduit is fully seated in the bore in the housing. This ensures a positive locking engagement of the conduit with the housing as well as providing an indication that the conduit is fully seated since the radially displaceable retainer can be fully inserted into the housing and sealed only when the conduit has been fully inserted into the bore in the housing.
Regardless of the type of retainer, the housing portion of a fluid connector typically includes an elongated stem having one or more annular barbs spaced from a first end. The barbs provide secure engagement with a hose or conduit which is forced over the barbs to connect the housing with one end of the conduit.
Frequently, applications arise which require a shortened axial length quick connect. Specifically, the distance between the back of the endform bead or flange in the face of the quick connect housing needs to be shortened, such as to less than 5.8 mm. In such a shortened housing length design, it is possible for the endform to be installed in the quick connect housing and sealingly disposed within the seal members or O-rings at the same time the retainer is latched in front of the bead or flange on the endform. This gives the assembler the false sense that the quick connect housing and endform are properly sealingly connected. During use, the connection can potentially separate leading to a potentially damaging fluid leak.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a fluid quick connector having means for indicating a false or incomplete insertion of the endform into a short length quick connector housing.